Products or compositions that are comprised of a substrate and a rubber composition attached to the substrate are used for any number of applications. In applications in which there are extreme environmental conditions such as high temperatures, high pressures, and high stress situations, the substrate and rubber composition not only have to stand up to the extreme conditions to avoid corrosion or erosion, the substrate and rubber composition should have high reliability in staying attached to one another.
In particular applications such as seals, the substrate is generally treated to either aid in environmental resistance to the substrate, aid in attaching the rubber composition to the substrate or both. Such treatments have included treatment with zinc phosphate, iron phosphate, manganese phosphate, or a similar-type metal composition.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,354,658 discloses a metal substrate in which a rubber is adhered to a portion of the substrate surface. In order to improve the adhesive property between the metal and the rubber, the surface is roughened. The substrate is then treated using a zinc phosphate treatment, and a rubber composition is then attached to produce a seal as a final product.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,384,028 discloses a rubber part having a metal fitting in which the metal fitting and the rubber part are integrated through an anti-corrosion chemical film formed on a surface of the metal fitting. The anti-corrosion chemical film is a zirconium-based chemical film that is stated to be harmless to the human body as well as to the environment. The rubber and metal fitting is produced by degreasing an outer peripheral surface of the metal fitting, subjecting the surface to shot blasting treatment, degreasing the treated surface, and water washing the treated surface; forming a zirconium-based chemical film on the treated surface; water washing and drying an outer peripheral surface of the zirconium-based chemical film; forming an adhesive layer on the outer peripheral surface of the zirconium-based chemical film; and integrating the rubber part on the outer peripheral surface of the adhesive layer.
Additional methods of producing products comprised of substrate and rubber components are desired. It is particularly desired to find new methods to produce products that are better able to withstand extreme environmental operating conditions. Also desirable are new methods that reduce or eliminate the use of metal treatment steps that result in having to dispose of excess metals used during manufacture. It is further desired to find new methods that reduce or simplify the steps of the manufacturing process.